Lucas and Shelby (relationship)
Lucas Adams and Shelby Wulfert star on the Disney Channel show, Liv and Maddie as Josh Willcox and Maddie 2. Lucas stars as Josh who is the love interest for Maddie. Ironically, Shelby plays Maddie 2, the body double for Maddie Rooney. For the relationship between the characters, see Josh and Maddie. Relationship Lucas and Shelby met on the Liv and Maddie set when he auditioned for the role of Josh and they eventually started going out. They took their relationship to the next level when Lucas took Shelby to visit his family. Their anniversary is October 3rd, and Lucas posted on Instagram that he loved Shelby, saying happy anniversary. They celebrated their first anniversary on October 3rd, 2016. Lucas wished Shelby a happy birthday on November 9, 2016. Other Names *'Shelcas' (Shel'by/Lu'cas) *'Luby' (Lu'cas/Shel'by) Moments *Lucas posted on twitter, "Missing this sweet, beautiful girl" about Shelby.Lucas' Tweet *They follow each other on Twitter and often retweet each other's posts. *They went on holiday together, where they visited Lucas' family.Shelby and Lucas going on holiday together *Shelby said "TBT to my one day of being a Texas Rangers fan with this handsome" and posted a picture of her and Lucas together at the game.Shelby's Tweet *Shelby wished Lucas a happy birthday and said, "Happy birthday to this epic nerf gun battler, sports knowledge expert, the absolute sweetest ever and my most favorite guy! ������", whilst posting a picture of them together, cuddling. Shelby's birthday message to Lucas *Shelby mentioned Lucas' appearance on The Thundermans and called him handsome.Shelby's tweet about Lucas on The Thundermans *Shelby posted a picture of Lucas with his nephew, Greyson *Lucas drove Shelby around in his grandpa's car.Shelcus Car Ride *They had a picnic date and Shelby called Lucas arm candy. She posted a picture of her kissing his cheek.Shelcas Picnic Date *Shelby posted a picture of her and Lucas in a car together, both smiling. She put a heart as the caption. *They went to a renaissance fair together with the Liv and Maddie cast and had a picture taken together. Lucas then captioned, "My Fair Maiden #RenaissanceFaire #warriors #myLady #dressup #Thiswasthecoolestthing #AssassinsCreedHiddenBlade”.Lucas and Shelby at the Renaissance Fair *Shelby posted a picture of her and Lucas together, with a blue heart.Shelby's picture of her and Lucas *Lucas tweeted, "This girl ����... #beauty", then posted a picture of him and Shelby together on his Instagram.Lucas' Instagram Post *Shelby tweeted a picture of her and Lucas together and she was almost kissing his cheek. She posted a yellow heart as the caption.Shelby's tweet *Their anniversary is October 3rd. *Lucas posted on Instagram that he loved Shelby, saying happy anniversary and she replied with hearts. They celebrated their first anniversary on October 3rd, 2016.Anniversary Date *Shelby mentioned cuddling with Lucas in her tweet and he retweeted it.Shelby's tweet on 12.10.16 *On their anniversary, Shelby tweeted Lucas saying, "Crazy to think a year ago we had our first date. Happy anniversary my love! Excited for when we are on the same continent to celebrate".Shelby's anniversary tweet to Lucas *Shelby tweeted about Lucas appearing in the movie, The Wolves At The Door, whilst saying, "Guys!!! Go see #TheWolvesAtTheDoor at the Arclight in Hollywood!! My love @lucasbrentley is in it �� Caution: rated R and sooooo scary!! ��". He then retweeted it.Shelby's tweet about Lucas' movie *On instagram, when Lucas posted about baseball, he tagged Shelby.Lucas' Instagram Post 28.10.2016 *They dressed up for Halloween as The Dude, Walter and Donny. Lucas posted a picture of him and Shelby on Instagram.Lucas and Shelby on Halloween *Lucas wished Shelby a happy birthday in 2016, saying, "Happy Birthday to the sweetest, most kind, and selfless person I know. Lando and I love you so much and we wish you the happiest of birthdays baby cakes!! ���� #BirthdayGirl"Lucas' birthday message to Shelby 9.11.2016 *Lucas posted a picture of him and Shelby kissing on New Years 2017.Shelcas New Years Kiss *Lucas posted a picture of him and Shelby on holiday together on January 3, 2016.Lucas' Instagram Post 3.1.17 *Lucas retweeted Shelby's tweet about her missing Lando, his dog. *Shelby tweeted that Lucas claims he is not ticklish, and "He lets out the cutest little kid giggle ever" with laughing and heart shaped eyes emotions. He replied saying she was lying and it is a problem, whilst she replied back with the fact she uncovered the truth with an emotion.Shelby's tweet abut Lucas 03.01.17 *They went to Hawaii together in January 2017. *Lucas posted a picture of him and Shelby with his dog Landing, with the quote, "Happy valentines day to both my loves. Lando and I love you so so much".Lucas' Instagram Post 14.02.17 ** Shelby then posted the same photo on Twitter saying "My valentine's" and Lucas retweeted it.Shelby's tweet 14.02.17 *When Lucas posted a picture of him and Lando, Shelby replied with "Aw, sleepy boys ��"Lucas' Instagram Post 01.03.17 *Lucas retweeted Shelby's tweet about her new head-shots.Lucas's tweet 07.03.17 **He then replied with, "BELLISSIMO!! ������" Lucas' reply to Shelby's tweet 07.03.17 *Lucas posted a picture of Shelby on Instagram and said, "My #WCW she's beautiful, she's hilarious, she's incredibly intelligent and she's the perfect example for #internationalwomensday in my books! #LoveYou ��". Lucas' Instagram Post 08.03.17 *Shelby posted a couple of photos on Instagram of her and Lucas together in April 2017. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Cast Pairings Category:Cast Relationships